Hypah Sawneek
Hypah Sawneek is a form of Sawneek obtained when Sawneek absorbs the power of the Supah Emolds, upgraded versions of the Cayohs Emolds. He is often considered Sawneek's most powerful canon form and is said to be 369x more powerful than Shupa Sawneek. However, he only has a 10-minute time limit until he reverts back to base Sawneek, so he must be cautious while using this form. Appearance Unlike Hyper Sanic, who has white fur and white eyes, Hypah Sawneek possesses a lighter shade of blue fur than his base form, as well as green eyes. Similar to SSG Goku from Dragon Ball Z, Hypah Sawneek appears to look slightly more youthful than regular Sawneek. His red-and-white shoes are the only things that remain exactly the same. Powers And Abilities Unlike Shupa Sawneek, who is only nearly invulnerable, Hypah Sawneek is completely invulnerable, not taking any damage at all even to universe-busting attacks. He also has a high resistance to mental attacks, though he can still take damage from them. Instead of the normal lightning bolts Sawneek can shoot out of his finger, Hypah Sawneek can send gigantic golden lightning bolts crashing from the sky at his opponents with just a wave of his finger. He can also fire huge light-blue beams from his hands that are an upgraded version of the golden beams he can throw as Shupa Sawneek. These beams contain enough raw power to seriously injure beings like Ultimate Weegee who weren't even affected by Shupa Sawneek's attacks. Unlike Shupa Sawneek, Hypah Sawneek has the abilities of both teleportation and laser-shooting eyes similar to most Weegee forms, giving him a wider range of moves to pick from in battle. However, Hypah Sawneek's most powerful attack is known as Hypah Sawneek Ultimate Blast. If Sawneek concentrates all the power inside of him and channels it into one final move, he will shoot a gigantic pure white beam from his body that has enough destructive impact to destroy multiple universes at once. Once this attack is over, he will revert back into regular Sawneek regardless of whether his time-limit is over or not. Things Hypah Sawneek Has Done Battled Hyper Sanic to a stalemate. Defeated Ultimate Weegee Overpowered and nearly destroyed the Mester Emold. Defeated the Chaos God along with the help of Hyper Sanic. Survived a universe-destroying explosion. Beat Hyper Sanic in a chili dog-eating contest. Finally defeated the great and powerful Barney the Purple Dinosaur in the Land of Horrors after a 420 day-long struggle. {In the Land of Horrors all time stops.} Survived Justin Beiber's Maximum Earrape. Defeated the Flying Spaghetti Monster, much to Weegee's disappointment. Stupor Smesh Brers Hypah Sawneek appears in Stupor Smesh Brers, but only as a Final Smesh for Shupa Sawneek, who is a playable character. In this state, Hypah Sawneek is completely invulnerable to all attacks, including other Final Smeshes. His attacks are also incredibly boosted in power. This transformation last for 20 seconds before reverting back to Shupa Sawneek. Hypah Sawneek also has a trophy describing him: "Sawneek's most powerful form, Hypah Sawneek can only be obtained through the Shupa Emolds. If you encounter him, back away really, really slowly, because he's powerful enough to destroy UNIVERSES when he wants to!" Trivia Hypah Sawneek is said to be the most powerful canon form Sawneek has at his disposal, about equal to Hyper Sanic. Hypah Sawneek is the only form of Sawneek that stays a shade of blue instead of changing color like most Sawneek forms. This is the only form of Sawneek who does not change color similar to Sanic teh hegehog. Instead of turning white, Sawneek turns light-blue. Category:Sawneek Forms Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Articles